


The not so perfect life

by Daryldixon2



Series: Bethyl love stories [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Daryl filed divorce





	

Daryl filed divorce. Beth got the papers and she was torn. She treated him terrible ever since the two got married. She went to Daryl's house.

"So this is what you want?" Beth cried. "A divorce. You divorce your pregnant wife."  
"All you do is pick fights." Daryl said annoyed. "I'm sick and tired of it. You wanted to divorce me and now you got what you wanted. Are you happy now? I'm giving you your wish is to leave me. Have your daughter. It's not mine."  
"She's yours!" Beth cried.  
"I caught you cheating on me a month before you were pregnant and we never had sex! So tell me beth, how is it mine? Huh?" Daryl said. "Yeah I told Maggie about this little charade you're pulling."

Beth left, and went home. Daryl was angrier than ever. Beth has cheated on him. He knew the baby isn't his. Not by a long shot. He was free from her. Her arguments. Her threats of divorcing him. He's free now. Maggie came over and the two talked.

"Her ex Jimmy's the father." Daryl said. "I won't accept her and that baby. She caused this marriage go into turmoil. Not me. She destroyed the marriage. Marriage is faithful and loyalty to your spouse. She couldn't even do that."  
"You're right. Got to go." Maggie said.


End file.
